Monica Raybrandt
Princess Monica Raybrandt is the female protagonist in Dark Chronicle. She lives a hundred years ahead of Max's time, in an unknown part of the land. Monica's Atlamillia was passed down from her father, after he was murdered by an assassin named Gaspard in the beginning of the game. Using her Atlamillia, Monica teleported herself 100 years into the past, Maximillian's time. She first appeared as a young boy dressed in rags, to attract Max's attention. History Monica lived 100 years into the future from the time that Max lived in as princess and heir to the throne of her father, King Raybrandt's, kingdom. Her mother passed away sometime before her 15th birthday, leaving her father to raise her alone. Some time after she turned 15, her kingdom was part of a rebellion against Emperor Griffon. One stormy night, Monica found herself being pursued by Griffon Soldiers through her castle, heading for her father's room, realizing they may be inside and after her father. Before she could reach her father, two more Griffon Soldiers burst through the window and cut her off. She manages to dodge one attack, but is soon pinned up against the wall near one of the suits of armor that lined the hallway. When one of the Griffon Soldiers lunges again, Monica dives away, grabbing the Royal Sword from the suit of armor. Now armed and able to defend herself, she is able to fight off the Griffon Soldiers, before heading to her father's room, but when she breaks open the door to check on her father, she is horrified to find King Raybrandt dead, murdered by Griffon's elite assassin, Gaspard, who then retreats through a time portal and vanishes. Monica can only stare in shock, dropping the Royal Sword she was holding as she slowly approached her father's lifeless body. After her father died, Monica inherited the Blue Atlamillia, the Moon Stone, from him, and under orders from Elena, traveled back 100 years to Max's time to recover the Red Atlamillia, the Earth Stone, before Griffon could. When she arrives in Palm Brinks, she assumes the disguise of a young red-haired child. When Max arrives at Flotsam's circus tent in the city square to go in to watch the show, Monica steals his ticket and runs off with it, hiding behind a balloon stall near Corinne. When she accidentally shifts the balloons, she alerts Max to her hiding spot. When he finds her, he is able to chase her down and tackle her. Having caught her, Max demands his ticket back. Monica surrenders it, saying she only wanted to see the circus, and Max, after some thought, decides to give her his ticket so she can see the show. After she runs a short distance away, she turns to face Max again and draws him into an illusion where she tells him he's passed and to hurry as the first door is waiting for him before vanishing, leaving the ticket behind before Max finds himself back in the town square again, puzzled by what he just witnessed. Monica later reappears, still in her disguise, to confront Flotsam on the Blackstone One when he threatens to blow the train up with a belt of dynamite he is wearing after Max and Cedric took out the P-3000. Flotsam, unaware it is Monica at first, lights two of his sticks of dynamite and slowly approaches her. At that point, Monica drops her disguise and reverts back to her true form, startling Flotsam, who recognizes her, before she quickly disarms Flotsam of all his dynamite, kicks him off the train, and blasts him with several blasts of fire-elemental magic for good measure before he finally tumbles to the ground and rolls along the tracks a short distance before coming to a stop. Needless to say, there's no way Flotsam could have endured all that and lived. With Flotsam eliminated, Monica joins Max, Cedric, Borneo, and Erik as the Blackstone One continues down the tracks before arriving at Sindain Station, unable to continue due to a rockslide blocking the tracks. From there, Monica explains her mission to Max and how she needed to come to Sindain to help restore the Great Elder Jurak to help with beating Griffon. Despite some uncertainty, Max agrees to help her, and together the two of them set about restoring Jurak's origin point, gaining support in doing that from the Firbits and their leader Conda, who provide access to their construction vehicle Carpenterion to accomplish their goals. Once they succeed, Jurak directs them to their next destination, Balance Valley, to visit Starlight Temple in the future to speak to Crest, the Great Sage. Once there, Monica and Max learn that Crest is dead, and his apprentice, Lin, has fallen gravely ill. After being examined by Palm Brinks' local doctor, Dr. Dell, it is discovered that Lin has been poisoned by Toxic Mist, and only has a few more days left to live if not treated soon. Monica realizes that there is a way to save Lin through the famous chef Lao Chao and his Miracle Dish in the future, but soon return to the present to recover the final ingredient that Lao Chao needed for his dish, a White Windflower that is found in Starlight Canyon. Once Max and Monica recover it and return it to Lao Chao, he is able to make the dish, which they take back to use on Lin, which allows her to make a miraculous recovery. However, she appears to be suffering amnesia, so they take her back into the canyon, but upon reaching a large tree, Lin remembers a moment she had at the tree with Crest, causing the source of her amnesia to manifest: A Memo Eater. After it is slain, Lin fully recovers her memory, and after purchasing a Starglass back in Starlight Temple, the trio arrive at the Moon Crystal Lighthouse at the end of Starlight Canyon and use the Starglass to travel back to when the Lighthouse was attacked by the Death Ark. Monica recognizes Gaspard on board the airship and leaps across from the Lighthouse to the Death Ark to confront him and seek revenge for her father's murder. While Monica fights Gaspard, Max defends the past Lin from the Evil Flames. Once Monica has bested Gaspard in combat, she approaches him to finish him off and avenge her father, but the Death Ark is then besieged by the Moon Crystal and Crest, forcing Monica to forget about Gaspard when she sees Crest having taken a hit defending the Moon Crystal, mortally wounding him, and rushes to help him with Max, allowing Gaspard to escape. Crest soon dies of his injuries, leaving the past Lin devastated, and Monica looks away in grief, fearing they've failed to save the future because of Crest's death. However, the present Lin reveals she will take Crest's place as Great Sage, and proves her vow true when Monica and Max return to the future to find an elderly Lin waiting for them. Using the Moon Crystal, Lin reveals that Griffon is attacking from 10,000 years in the past, and suggests to Max and Monica to visit the Lunatic Wisdom Laboratories for the means to travel back to confront Griffon. With that, Max and Monica depart on the Blackstone One for Veniccio. Once there, they encounter Pau and Shingala. Pau is trying to nurse Shingala back to health due to a large cut on the Shigura's body, but the human medicine Pau has been using has not had much effect. To that end, he asks Max and Monica to stay and watch Shingala while he traveled to where the other Shigura were on the other side of Ocean's Roar Cave to get some medicine from them, but Shingala escapes and travels into the cave. When they find Shingala, she sports some sort of helmet that causes her to become very aggressive. Not even Pau can reason with her. After restoring part of the Luna Labs, Max and Monica travel to the future to meet with one of the top researchers there: Osmond. He provides an Electric Worm that they can use to free Shingala from the helmet, but first had to feed it to a Fish in an aquarium to turn it into an Electric Fish to feed Shingala to short out the helmet. Once that is done, they are able to confront Shingala, and weaken her enough without killing her to feed her the fish, successfully shorting out the helmet and freeing her. Afterwards, Pau takes her back to his home to continue nursing her while Max and Monica continue onward to meet with the Shigura themselves after returning to the future again and meeting Dr. Nobb to acquire a device to translate the Shigura language for them to understand. When they reach the Shigura and meet with their elder, Max and Monica explain the situation about Shingala to him, and he provides a special cure to help Shingala out. When Max and Monica return to Pau's house and administer the cure to Shingala, her wound quickly heals and disappears, and Shingala returns to full health. The moment is ruined shortly thereafter when Monica and Max hear a familiar droning from outside, and spot the Death Ark soar overhead, heading for the Shigura Village. By the time they arrive, the adult Shigura, sans the Shigura Elder, are under the same mind control as Shingala, revealed to be caused by Dr. Jaming, Gaspard's ally that had been seen back at the Moon Crystal Lighthouse. After tricking the Shigura into lifting their heads up to ram Jaming's hovercraft, destroying Jaming's means to control them, they show Jaming no ill will for his actions, while Gaspard retreats in the Death Ark in frustration. After Shingala departs with the Shigura Elder and the other Shigura to migrate and come back to Veniccio in the future, Max and Monica return to Luna Labs to meet both Dr. Nobb again and Jaming's grandson and learn of the construction of the Ixion, the time travel train that will take them to Griffon's time period once completed. However, another researcher interrupted to report that rebel forces nearby are under attack. Nobb requests a direct link with Elena, and the truth of Elena being Max's mother becomes public knowledge, as Monica already knew herself. When Nobb suggests bringing Paznos into the fight by restoring its origin point of Gundorada Workshop at Heim Rada, Max and Monica immediately set off for the end of the line of the Blackstone Railroad at Heim Rada. When they arrive, they find that the Death Ark and Gaspard are already waiting for them, having deployed the Fire Squall on the summit of Mount Gundor to rain cinders down on Heim Rada, preventing construction of any flammable buildings. Working around that, Max and Monica restore enough of the workshop to meet the foreman of the workshop, who provides them a Time Bomb to destroy the Fire Squall with. Once the Fire Squall is leveled, the Death Ark arrives to deal with Max while Monica slips aboard to face Gaspard herself. However, Max causes the Death Ark to suffer catastrophic damage with the Ridepod, and when Monica stumbles from one tremor of the airship preparing to fall, Gaspard seizes the chance and punches Monica in the stomach, knocking her out cold before realizing the airship is losing altitude, plunging into Mount Gundor and crashing in the mouth of the volcano. When Max reaches the crash site, Gaspard is checking over an unconscious Monica before turning his attention to Max. After a tough fight, Max emerges victorious, and Monica soon regains consciousness, but an attempt to attack Gaspard while he is focused on Max is easily repulsed. At that point, Gaspard reveals his backstory on how he came into Griffon's service due to losing his demon father and human mother while he was still a young boy. Moved by his story, Monica feels sorry for him, but when Gaspard attempts to depart to return to the future and join the rebel cause, Griffon stops him and punishes him for his betrayal with turning him into a fire demon that Max and Monica have to reluctantly battle and defeat. Once beaten, Gaspard reverts back to his human self, but is mortally wounded. After apologizing to Max and Monica, he dies peacefully and reunites with his mother in the afterlife. Monica condemns Griffon for his cruel act against Gaspard. Afterwards, Monica and Max return to Gundorada where Monica is given the Holy Daedalus Blade by Galen Agaris as a final gift from her late father, King Raybrandt. They then join Galen on the restored Paznos to engage Griffon's Golem army that is storming the Mount Gundor slope to take out the workshop, but thanks to Paznos, the army is decimated, before Elena arrives with her honor guard, reuniting with Max. Shortly afterwards, word comes from the Luna Labs that Ixion is finished, so Max and Monica head back to Veniccio to visit the Luna Labs and get access to Ixion. Once on board, with Osmond at the controls, they depart the Luna Lab to head for Griffon's time period. Once they arrive at Griffon's castle, they head inside, only to find Griffon's true form to be that of a Moon Person. However, he proves a capable enemy, and just when Monica and Max think they have bested him, he surprises them and takes their Atlamillia, using them with the Gold Atlamillia, the Sun Stone, to assume a stronger, human-like, winged form. After explaining things regarding the Star of Oblivion, he transports the palace they are standing in to the present and begins attacking everywhere. To counteract this, Osmond takes Max and Monica to Kazarov Stonehenge, with the intent being to create a Chrono Union to bring Paznos to the present from Gundorada Workshop in the future. After recovering the gems needed from Rainbow Butterfly Wood, Starlight Canyon, Ocean's Roar Cave, and Mount Gundor, Max and Monica complete the Chrono Union, and Paznos arrives to engage Griffon's palace. Using its main weapon, Paznos knocks Griffon's palace out of the sky, but it soon is falling straight towards Palm Brinks. Elena has Paznos transform into its Colossus mode, allowing it to catch Griffon's palace and ground it safely away from Palm Brinks. Afterwards, back aboard the Ixion, Elena tells Max and Monica to head for Griffon's palace and finish the job. Upon entering the palace courtyard a second time to deal with Griffon, Monica and Max are met by the spirit of Queen Alexandra, the original owner and resident of the Moon Flower Palace, who asks for their help with saving Griffon, whom she remembers under his real name of Sirus. By rebuilding the castle garden, they learn of how Sirus came into living in the Moon Flower Palace with Alexandra, before finally reaching Griffon's chambers to confront him personally. Despite Griffon putting up a fierce resistance using his powers and the three Atlamillia against Max and Monica, he is bested and reverts back to his original form of Sirus, before the darkness in him manifests as the Dark Element, who then absorbs the Atlamillia himself to be given a physical form before pulling Max and Monica into the Dream Spiral to bear witness as he uses the Star of Oblivion to destroy humanity. Fighting their way past the various guardians the Dark Element placed against them on the Dream Spiral, Max and Monica reach the Dark Element and manage to defeat him before the Star of Oblivion can descend and carry out the Dark Element's dark intentions. The Dark Element dies laughing, taunting Max and Monica that he still won once the Star of Oblivion descends and kills them all, but after he vanishes, Sirus uses the last of his power as a Moon Person to stop and destroy the Star of Oblivion before he himself dies of his injuries, saving Max, Monica, and everyone else, while allowing himself to reunite with Alexandra in the afterlife. Max and Monica return to Kazarov Stonehenge to see off Monica, Elena, Osmond, and Galen as they prepare to return to the future with Paznos when the Chrono Union ends. Once it is about to end, Monica, Osmond, Galen, and Elena are beamed aboard Paznos before it vanishes to return to the future and Gundorada Workshop. However, some time later, Max is exploring the Zelmite Mine to find additional Zelmite to expand the Blackstone Railroad with for Mayor Need, but as he enters the Miners' Breakroom, he is startled when Monica appears before him, having used a Starglass to travel back to Max's time. However, with the Atlamillia gone and time travel forbidden in the future, Monica may have chosen to give up her future and position as King Raybrandt's daughter and heir to the throne to be with Max in his time as there was nothing left for her in the future that would have convinced her to stay there. Rejoining Max on his hunt, Monica soon is with Max when they have an unexpected reunion with Flotsam, having found a new boss who was able to rebuild Flotsam as a cyborg dubbed Metal Flotsam. Despite Flotsam's new cyborg body and powers, he is beaten once more by Max and Monica, but taunts them about his new boss dealing with them before his cyborg body self-destructs, ensuring the death of the circus trope leader once and for all. After battling through several dead ends of the mine, they locate the Zelmite, only to run afoul of the new boss Metal Flotsam had referred to earlier, the Dark Genie. He proves to be a difficult enemy for Max and Monica, even with all their skills and strongest weapons, but they are able to defeat him, secure the Zelmite, and Monica settles into her new life living in Palm Brinks with Max, his father Gerald, their servants, and the other residents of Palm Brinks that they had befriended during their journey against Emperor Griffon. Characteristics Monica is a 15-year-old friendly and kind girl; she is also wise and very cautious. While she is generally shown as dutiful, helpful, and strong, and sometimes she also has a mean temper and can sometimes be offended easily. Overall, she is giving, charming, and competitive. Monica is not selfish; she is, in fact, probably the most generous character in the game. When she meets Max, she quickly becomes his reliable ally, and also becomes very protective of him. She is a princess, and like Max, she does not take advantage of her wealth and power. She is adventurous, and loves to explore. Monica has extremely long pink-red hair that grows slightly past her knees. Several bands are used to tie it into a ponytail, and the player can choose her hair ribbon. She has large red eyes and, like Max, a small nose. She is very slim and has big feet. She likes to dress simply, but her father gave her extraordinary clothes, as seen in the tutorial. Her default outfit consists of pumpkin shorts, knight boots, and a yellow hair ribbon, but the player can choose different outfits for her, which are sold throughout the game. Monica is proficient with swords, and has great magical capabilities that are empowered by armbands. She has 48 different swords, and 19 different armbands. Monica starts her journey with a basic a Long Sword and Magic Brassard. Gallery Boy (Incipiency Version).png Citations References * Category:Characters in Dark Chronicle